Misinterpreted Understanding
by cloverberry15
Summary: Orihime is in desperate need for money. So she finds the perfect job, but Her friends seems to be worried about it. Well, who wouldn't? Afterall the job Orihime got operates only during the night. What kind of job is that? So they asked Ichigo for help.
1. Chapter 1: The start of the Suspicion

**disclaimer:**_ I do not own bleach. Tite Kubo owns it. It just so happens that i'm addicted to his characters, especially _**ICHIHIME!**

**Misinterpreted **

Ichigo X Orihime

**Chapter 1**: _The start of the suspicion_

"Hey! Notice how Orihime seemed to be sleepy during class discussion lately? " Asked Tatsuki worriedly to her friends. She has been observing her auburn haired bestfriend and she did notice that Orihime seems really tired these few days.

"Yeah! I notice it too. She seems kind of tired during class hours. Orihime is never like that, she always manage to listen to sensei during class discussion" Answered Rio

"yes! That's what I've thought too. And you know what? I don't wanna say this, but I'm really worried about Inoue-chan. When I was walking home two days ago, Atfirst I thought it wasn't her but I knew her rare hair color that it was really her." Mizuiro suddenly stop for he didn't really wanted to tell his friends about it, but then he thought he really have to, for his friend's sake. "I think, I saw her at around 12 midnight talking to some Man." Mizuiro said seriously.

"TWELVE O'CLOCK MIDNIGHT?" they all said in unison, while their eye balls seems to pop out from shock.

"Now that I think about it, Last night my brother went home late, and he was saying stuff like he saw Orihime-chan in front of Lucky Convenience Store and he said she's talking to someone to, but I just didn't believe him and thought maybe he's just too tired from imagining things." Natsui said.

"What could she be possibly doing at that time? And with a man? Who's that?" Asked Tatsuki continuously. All of her friends were silent for the moment, curiously thinking who's that someone Orihime's talking to. Something then ringed in Tatsuki's head, she remembered what Orihime said a week ago. "WAIT!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

It was a Friday afternoon, most of our classmates have gone home already but since Orihime and I were one of the assigned cleaners during that day, we were still at school.

We just finished cleaning up the room and starts packing our things like our books and notebooks.

"Hey! Orihime, I'm really sorry but I can't accompany you home again today. The competition is getting nearer , so uhmm..—" I said, well we have this daily routine of going home together. Usually I'll accompany her home, since Orihime's kind of clumsy where she's like a magnet to troubles. Sometimes she'll trip somewhere, or she'll get chase after a dog and some bad guys were always after her. So I have pledge that I'll protect my silly auburn haired bestfriend. " We really need to train hard to place again this year and We're aiming for the Gold, I'm really sorry Hime"

"oh! Tatsuki-chan, It's alright. And besides—" Orihime replied, but she suddenly didn't continue whatever she was about to say. Oh my! Is she keeping secrets from me now?, "I have a job orientation today so I still won't be home." Oh good thing she didn't keep it anymore. Wait a Job Orientation?

"Job ? Orientation?. You got a job?"

"Yeah! I need extra money to pay for my tuition fee plus I'm saving up for my education, uhmm..For college and you know Thunderwitch-san is bugging me to pay for the last four months that I haven't paid for the rent." then she flashed me with her Toothy smile. I'm really kind of sad about Orihime's situation. Eversince her brother died, she has to work for her education. I also find out that when Sora-nii was still around, their parents never support them. Orihime never told me about them but I'm really kind of curios you know? What kind of parents are they leaving their kids alone like that. Though Orihime never told me, I know she's suffering. Working just so she could afford for her education.

"Oh –kay, by the way. What kind of job are you doing?" I asked curiously, well I have to know, right?

"Well—It's only during the night, so I guess It's a good thing. I can study during the day and work thru the night." Orihime said while packing her things " I work at—"

She didn't manage to finish her sentence, when one of my kouhai suddenly interrupted our small conversation.

"Tatsuki-Senpai, Sensei called for you. She wants to talk to you now."

"Uhh—can't she wai-?" I immediately replied. I'm still talking to Orihime here.

"NO! she said she can't. SHe has to talk to you now, and I think she's a kind of mad" oh, what is that stupid old hag mad about now?

"Well then Tatsuki-chan, don't worry about me. You should go now." Orihime said smiling at me.

***End flashback***

* * *

><p>"Well then she's working during night time?" Rio asked.<p>

"uhmm..wait..she said it's only during the night and—" Mizuiro said thinking.

"During the night? What kind of work is that?" Keigo's perverted mind then clicked. "Wait! If she's working at a establishment which operates only during the night, there are only few that comes in my head and that is a Night-" Keigo gulped and didn't anymore dared to finish his sentence for Tatsuki was giving him a death glare.

"NO! Orihime won't do that! She just won't—" Tatsuki really know that no matter how Orihime is in need of money she just won't sell herself for it. She's still has respect for herself, right?.

As Ichigo entered the classroom, A girl greeted him a good morning which he nodded in reply. His attention got stucked to his group of friends who were piled up in the corner of the room.

_What are they doing? Are they on a secret meeting that I don't know about?_

"Yo! Guys." Ichigo said as he comes straight to his friends, but still they just ignored him and then he came into a halt when he heard Tatsuki.

"NO! Orihime won't do that! She just won't-"

_They are talking about Orihime? What the hell happened to her?_

"Tatsuki-chan, we know Orihime-chan won't do it" Natsui said while tapping Tatsuki's shoulder.

"Hey! Now that I think about it, Mizuiro said she was talking to a man." Keigo said seriously, while putting his left hand on his chin. "Maybe that man was her client, I swear I'm gonna look for that Club and table her up" He added while laughing. He was just really joking at that time. But to his friends, that Joke doesn't seem to be funny. As a punishment for his stupid joke, he received a knuckle sandwich from Tatsuki.

"Is this some time for you jokes, huh Keigo?" Tatsuki said angrily. " I swear I'm gonna rip off your mouth, if you don't shut up." she added.

"Hey! What's up? Something's wrong in here?" asked Ichigo.

It was a long pause, Everybody was just staring at the orange haired boy. then Tatsuki broke off the silence.

"OK! Since we all have suspicions here about Orihime. If she's doing some kind of stupid stuffs, We have to stop her." the boyish girl suggested. Where everybody agreed for they were all nodding.

"What happened to her?" asked Ichigo worriedly, he was the only one who doesn't know the situation and he is definitely worried about Orihime.

"and fortunately you are here Ichigo because the only person who could really stop her from doing something immoral is you" Tatsuki added. She's serious about this, well they are all serious and I don't like their creepy seriousness on their faces.

All ichigo could answer was: "Eh? ME? WHY Me?"

_Immoral? What's Orihime's been doing. Wait a minute, what's happening in here? Why do I have to be involved?_

**-End of Chapter One-**

**Author's Note:**

**I'm really sorry for making a new story again when My other stories hasn't been updated yet. I'm really stupid that I can't continue my other stories Nah! Just Kidding ^_^.(Lame joke, isn't?) well, if i find time I'll surely have an update with Secret Lovers and Artificial Affection, The new chappie are under construction now, so SURELY I'll have a update with those two by this month.:))**

**Well how was it? Sorry for the errors, I didn't quite have the time to read through this one. Thanks for reading guys.**

**-cloverberry:3**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**disclaimer:**_ I do not own bleach. Tite Kubo owns it. It just so happens that i'm addicted to his characters, especially _**ICHIHIME!**

**Misinterpreted Understanding**

Ichigo X Orihime

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

Ichigo was on his way home..

But he halted for a second thinking his friends have really gone mad playing detectives or what. Yes! They are idiots for involving him in their stupidities but he is also an idiot, for agreeing to their Plans.

* * *

><p>"Okay! Come Closer guys, here's the plan." Tatsuki said in a whisper while she was calling for her friends to get even closer with her. They all complied immediately, well it's because they are kind of afraid to Tatsuki, especially when she's bursting in anger. So it's better to comply to her immediately than to let her force you to. "Rio, Natsui and me will act the usual around her, while Chad and Mizuiro since you're boys, you'll follow Orihime during the night. Got it?" Everyone agreed to their designated positions. Even the gentle giant agreed, well he's worried about Orihime too.<p>

"Hey! What about me? What about me?" Keigo said excitedly, while raising his hand. " Ooohh.. I know! I know! I will be the one who will Table Orihime where she's working and I'm willing to spend all of my money just for her services." He said with a wide smile on his face.

Tatsuki's vein twitched on what she heard, and then she started pounding Keigo merciless.

"Hey! Tatsuki, Stop beating Keigo to death. Could you please just explain to me what's really happening in here? And What is that Inoue's services Keigo's been saying?" asked Ichigo, well he is still oblivious of what's happening.

"Can't you wait, Ichigo? I'm still giving everybody's role in here. " tatsuki said, rolling her eyes. She then looked down on the floor where Keigo's body lays."This stupid bastard really can't help at all, Saying those stuff..Tch."

_Oh…This girl really is something .Now, I'm the impatient one here? Well I didn't even want to be involved in here in the first place. _Ichigo thought to himself, he just stood silently and waited on whatever Tatsuki's instructs.

"Okay back to the plan, the stupid bastard Keigo and Ishida—"

"NOT INTERESTED." Ishida said. Cutting off Tatsuki.

"Oohh..Ishida, you're not? " plastering her goody girl side and Fake creepy smile, that sense she'll say something bad ."Too bad then, I'll just tell everybody about your DAAARRRKK secret, if you're not joining." Smiling sarcastically.

The four-eyed dark haired boy just glared at her, But Tatsuki didn't get scared by it instead she raised her chin and glared at him too. They are challenging each other through their eyes.

Seconds, Minutes have passed but still no one dared to stop the tension between them, until..

"Okay. I'm In." Says Ishida defeatedly.

"Good boy." Tatsuki said while patting Ishida Uryuu's head.

This girl is really something, even Ishida eh? She can make him agree to her wishes.

Then Tatsuki's stare switch from Uryuu Ishida to Ichigo.

"Okay! As for you Ichigo, you are our ace card in here."

"What? Why me?" He replied curiously.

"Arrgg, Because I said so." Tatsuki replied back. Ichigo was raising his brows out of curiosity, and Tatsuki did notice it, so She tried to explain The complicated thing about her bestfriend. " You see Ichigo, You're the only one who could stop her, well Err—you see, Orihime's working in a—a," She couldn't continue what she was about to say.

"Working in a-?" He asked again.

"She's working in a Club"

"Club?" Asked Ichigo as his brows connected in curiosity.

"Yeah! A night club," Ichigo flinched because of keigo's sudden appearance behind him., Then he just stood silent. Keigo thought that ichigo is blunt about those places so, he tried to explain what a night club is. " Gosh! Ichigo, you don't know what a night club is? Are you that gay? A night club is a place where women shows off their sexy features in order to entertain men, Some women sell their bodies too. Oh! My, Thinking about Orihime-chan in a seducing suit really makes me—"

Keigo didn't had the chance to finish his sentence for he was punched real hard in the head by Ichigo.

"I know what a Night Club is, Idiot!, What I want to know about, why is Inoue working in that kind of place?" Ichigo explained, well, he blushed a little thinking of whatever Keigo's thinking earlier.

"Well, Ichigo I think she's in desperate need of money" Tatsuki said.

"Money?"

"Yeah, now that we're about to graduate we all need money for college and We all know that she doesn't have anyone to support her education other than her." Rio explained.

"And you know Orihime-chan doesn't want anyone to help her, you know how selfless she is. She doesn't want to burden anyone with her own problems. So please, Ichigo We have to help her."

"She may be in need of money, but selling off her body is too much—" Natsui couldn't continue as Tears were forming in her eyes and place her palm in her mouth

_"Yes! Selling her body was a desperate act, but who could blame Inoue. She would sacrifice her ownself just so she couldn't burden others. Probably Tatsuki have offered to lend her money but with Inoue's character I think she wouldn't accept it. Not that, she doesn't want help or doesn't wanted to look pitiful. Well, as what Tatsuki said Inoue is selfless. She would always think of others before thinking about herself. I always wanted to see her smile so I want to help her because I always admire Inoue. Errr-no, admire her kindness that is, I always admire her kindness."_ Ichigo blushed slightly when he thought of that, and the next words he said brought hope to the group.

"OK. I'll help."

"Really? Thank you so much" a smiling tatsuki said enthusiastically while Tapping his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Ichigo continued on walking and at the same time smile thinking about the previous events that happened in his school that day. He couldn't help but laugh, but feel confused too. Thinking how he could help stop Inoue Orihime from doing the biggest mistakes in her life. He was in a deep thought, when suddenly he saw a familiar girl, with hair in the same shade of his own hair color. He felt like he shouldn't call her out, but his body didn't comply. He just found himself calling out for the auburn hair girl.<p>

"Hey! Inoue?"

The girl stopped from walking, then slowly turned around seeking for the one who called her name. She saw the familiar uniform from her school, orange hair, warm chocolate brown eyes and ever handsome face. It was **HER** Kurosaki-kun. err- scratch that. Her classmate Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Eh? K-Kurosaki-kun, W-what a-are you d-doing here?" She said stammering. There were only few times that they had talked together and Orihime's too shy to talk to him. For she couldn't hide her blush whenever he would talk to her or be beside her. She thought that it would be best to not talk to him or he might find out that she has a crush on him. A huge crush on him.

"This is the way to my house, right? What about you, inoue?" he said shooting his brows upward out of curiosity. " If I'm not mistaken, you're house is on the other block far from here."

"Eh? e-eh?" She couldn't form a quick reply. Just with Ichigo, she couldn't breath let alone think properly. She couldn't also say where she's heading. She suddenly thought of something, _"better go now Orihime, than tell him."_ Then she started running " Sorry- but I got to go. See you tomorrow Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo was left alone. Just looking intently from where Orihime run off to.

"Okay. she's really hiding something, We got to work the plan now."

**-end of Chapter two-**

**Author's note:**

**Yipee! I managed to make a new chappie with this. I'm so happy. Hoping that I could share my happiness with you guys. After many days, I found the time to update this. Thank God it's Sunday, My only day-off. T_T...**

**There are a lot of mistakes, just please try to understand. Thanks!**

**uhmm..just keep on reviewin guys and tell me what's on your mind about this story. Love ya all!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Last night was my grandma's 89th birthday. so amazing only a year more then its her 90's:) so happy for her, well It just amazed me for there are only few people out there who ever reached the age of 90, but sadly all of my cousins brought their boyfriends and girlfriends along and I was like- oh my? Why I still don't have a bf yet? they were all teasing me, Ouch! Oh- that's life. Now I'm on a search.(desperate much?) T_T<strong>

**Wanted: Boyfriend:))**

**hahaha..just kidding. surely there is someone who's meant for me. Just sharing my sadness too..T_T**

**-cloverberry:3**


	3. Chapter 3: Working the plan

**disclaimer:**_I do not own bleach. Tite Kubo owns it. It just so happens that i'm addicted to his characters, especially_**ICHIHIME!**

**Misinterpreted Understanding**

Ichigo X Orihime

**Chapter 3: Working the plan**

The next day, as usual the gang would report about Orihime's moves every night before they go home. Tatsuki and the girls will always walk together with her after school. Chad and Mizuiro did followed her every night and still they aren't sure where she's working. She was always reported in different places and was always talking with a man.

**REPORTS**

**Report by Chad and Mizuiro:**

**Date:January 2, 2013 Time: 11:47pm**

_Orihime was spotted in a coffee shop with a unknown man, they were talking for about an hour. The man looked like he is in his early 40's, black hair, looks rich too and wears a coat. After drinking coffee and little talk, the man gave Orihime a suspicious white envelope. As he gave the envelope, he whispered something to Orihime which made her blush and laugh. After that, they went out and got in a car. We couldn't follow them anymore after that._

"Hey Chad, why didn't you followed them after they got in the car?" asked Ichigo totally pissed. "Damn it! who is that fucking man?!"

"Well, Ichigo. We tried but we were just walking, and god that man drives like a maniac. In just a matter of second, we couldn't spot them anymore" Mizuiro answered for Chad.

"what stuff they have to do that made Orihime go with him alone in the car?" Tatsuki asks.

What tatsuki said only add fuel from the burning Ichigo.

**Report by Chizuru and Keigo:**

**Date: January 3, 2013 Time: 7:49pm**

_Orihime went to the Super Market. She bought a lotion, shampoo, wine, she also bought a pair of toothpaste one is blue and the other is pink. After that, she went to the pharmacy and bought something suspicious, She looked really hesitant and shy when the pharmacist asks her. Then she went straight to the Crystal Diamond Hotel. We couldn't follow them anymore, the guards thought Keigo looks suspicious that he didn't let us enter._

"What did Orihime-chan bought? Oh my, don't tell me it's a-" Rio asked innocently, she covered her face when she thought about that certain rubber used during a sexual intercourse.

" Oh! Rio, stop thinking nonsense. Orihime-chan would never buy something like that!" Michiru said shaking off what Rio said.

"Just, what the heck Inoue bought Chizuru and Keigo?" an annoyed Ichigo blurted out.

"We already told you we didn't had the chance to see it." Chizuru replied.

"The man must be really something, if they always meet at that famous hotel. Orihime-chan is so lucky to have a very rich old man as her customer. If that so Then, there's no point if we worry about her. Atleast now, she'll have lots and lots of money." Keigo says, with which he earned a punch from Ichigo and a kick from Tatsuki.

"You're not really helping at all!" Tatsuki says, kicking keigo again and again.

Keigo was half dead, when the two annoyed friends stopped punishing him.

"Eh. Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun, stop now. Keigo's heart have already stopped seconds ago" Michiru said teary eyed.

**Report by Ishida Uryuu:**

**He isn't paired in any of the group, he says he prefer to work alone.**

**January 6, 2013 (Handicrafts Club Room) 4:36pm**

"_Orihime acts the usual for me, but one afternoon in the crafts room. She is sewing some kind of a costume. When I came towards her, she immediately hid it. But because of my great observation skills, I saw what she was sewing. It is a pair red bra and a underwear with golden sequins around it."_

"Oh come on! Bra and an underwear? What is she planning to do with that thi-?" he voice suddenly cut down when she realized something. Tatsuki was now sure, but she didn't want to believe it. Orihime is a sweet, pure girl. She wouldn't just give herself away like that and besides Orihime has always liked that dense stupid Kurosaki Ichigo. I know she truly loves him and She wouldn't give her virginity for money. Orihime always says that she'll give herself only to the man she'll marry, right?. Or has Orihime changed in an instant? that Her financial problems have pushed her to the limits and even the dignity she has could be taken away for money? This is all her parents fault, if they didn't left their children, Orihime and Sora-san wouldn't anymore need to work for money before. After her train of thoughts have passed, she looked at the man beside her, wearing the same mask of worry in her face.

"Ichigo, Please Stop Orihime. You are the only one who could help her." Tatsuki pleaded.

"No need to tell me Tatsuki. If we can't get Inoue out of it, then let's go after that stupid pervert. I'll pound him until he can't walk anymore and make him regret he ever met Inoue." Ichigo replied while balling his hand into a tight fist.

* * *

><p>When Orihime Inoue entered the room. She immediately noticed her friends grouped in the corner of their classroom.<p>

"Hello Everyone! How have you been?" She said catching everyone's attention.

Her Friends immediately turned to her direction and they all looked surprised as if they saw a ghost.

"Ah. Uhm, O-Orihime-c-chan!" Michiru says stuttering.

"Eh? Michiru-chan is there something wrong?" the auburn haired girl asked.

"Oh, Hime! Don't mind Michiru, she justs got this sort of speech disorder." Tatsuki explained.

"oh is that so? Are you okay michi-chan?" orihime asked worriedly.

"Hey! Don't w-worry H-Hime-chan. It's nothing s-serious" Michiru acted.

"Uhm, oh yeah! I almost forgot. Tatsuki-chan I can't walk with you again today, I have few errands to do and I don't want to distur—" Orihime didn't had the chance to finish her sentence when Ichigo stopped her.

"If you can't walk home with Tatsuki, then I'll accompany you whenever and wherever you will go."

"Eh?" surprised, Orihime just stared at the orange-haired boy. "I don't want to—"

"That's final Inoue, and you don't have a say in this."

"Wha—"

"So come on, Let's get you home" He said, dragging Orihime out of the room.

"Wait, Kurosaki-kun!"

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone's jaw dropped, They were surprised at the way Ichigo acted possessively on Orihime.

"What just happened?"

**-END OF CHAPTER 3-**

**A/N:**

**ooohhhh.. it toooooooooook a loooooooooong time. I'm sooooooooory. .**

**So? how was it? this would probably end in one or two more chapters. please don't mind the errors. haha.**

**and maybe, this woud be my last update for now. I'm not sure. I've been kind of busy right now in school cause we're preparing for our graduation and board exam.:)) **

**thanks for everything. please keep on supporting.**

**love y'all!:)))**

**-cloverberry15**


End file.
